


Soul Calibur 6 Au's!

by SamiStation



Series: Own Character number 5 - Eden Li Baranowski - Collection [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, AUs - Fandom, Alternate Universes - Fandom, Soul Calibur
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Soul Calibur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiStation/pseuds/SamiStation
Summary: Hello! These are just Au's I like to make up or take upon with an Oc I've made. Not much, if you want somethin' just ask in the comments and hope you'll be a lucky soul. Thank you!





	1. Alternate Universe 1# - Journey Through the World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If this sounds dumb but the one thing I prioritize when making FanFiction and stories is making something enjoyable and creative. I know I won't be popular, remain popular, or get noticed by important people but hopefully, I hope whoever is reading this finds it as fun as I try to make it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~【ＳａｍｉＳｔａｔｉｏｎ】  
> P.S. There's a reference in there. Can you spot it? If you can comment and I'll tell you if you got it right and you can suggest and ask for scenarios and Au's!

**Ｙｏｕ ｕｐｈｏｌｄ ａ ｖａｌｕｅ ｔｈａｔ ｓｈｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ ｂｅ ｔａｋｅｎ ｌｉｇｈｔｌｙ ｙｏｕｎｇ ｌａｄｙ． Ｒｅｍｅｍｂｅｒ ｉｔ ａｎｄ ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ ｔｈｅ Ｊｏｕｒｎｅｙ ｔｈａｔ ａｗａｉｔｓ．**

 

I slowly open my eyes to meet...nothing. Gathering all the strength I could, I lift my head up to meet a stark white room filled with nothing but me and the air floating around. However, there are two elevators here.

**"Ｗｈｉｃｈ Ｗｉｌｌ Ｙｏｕ Ｃｈｏｏｓｅ"**

"Huh?"

I look around and see no other being here other than me. Who was-

" **－Ｓａｙｉｎｇ Ｔｈａｔ？"**

"There it is again! What is that?" Puzzled by the sudden voice entering the room.

**"Ｔｈａｔ ｉｓ ｂｕｔ ａ ｍｙｓｔｅｒｙ ． Ｔｈｅ ｏｎｌｙ ｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｃｏｎｃｅｒｎｓ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｏｐｔｉｏｎｓ　ｙｏｕ＇ｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ　  ｇｉｖｅｎ ． Ｓｏ ｗｈｉｃｈ ｗｉｌｌ ｉｔ ｂｅ？ Ｌｉｆｅ－"**

To my right, I stand up to see the words "life" flash above the elevator doors.

**"－ｏｒ Ｄｅａｔｈ ？" It finishes.**

Finally, to my left, the words "death" flashed above the last elevator door. This one seems darker and the material of the door is more of a silver or iron look. While the doors to my right are golden and brighter.

"Why-why am I choosing this?"

**". . ."**

"Nothing, huh?"

**". . ."**

I tried to remember how I got here in the first place but nothing really came to me. Was I sleeping? Or was I just Unconscious? Was that why I was on the floor? Life or Death. I don't think death would be the appropriate answer, especially since I've only been here for such a short amount of time.

"As much as I'd like to know who you are and more about this "Choosing-between-life-or-death" situation, I want to go through that door." I finished pointed to the golden glowing elevator door.

I clear my head and straighten my self then walk to the golden elevator labeled "Life".

 **"Ｗａｉｔ."** it commands, **"Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｇｏ，　ｙｏｕ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｋｎｏｗ　ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｉｓ　ａ　ｃｈａｌｌｅｎｇｅ　ａｗａｉｔｉｎｇ　ｙｏｕ．"**

"A challenge? What is it?"

**"Ｉ　ｓｈａｌｌ　ｎｏｔ　ｔｅｌｌ　ｙｏｕ．　Ｉｔ　ｉｓ　ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ　ｙｏｕ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｆｉｇｕｒｅ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｏｗｎ．" It answers.**

I'm silent. I wake up unaware of my location, now I've got challenges to face? Normally somebody would whine and complain about how absurd something like this is, especially when you're given such a command from something so anonymous. But I don't want to do that. Not only would it lead to confusing me even more, but I already have something to do. What's the point in thinking about something when no one ends up telling you anything?

"Whoever you may be...Thank you." I express my gratitude, "Here I go. I hope I'll be able to face what's ahead of me now."

With that, I walk out of the mysterious room and the elevator doors shut behind me. Everything goes white and I find myself lying down in a field of grass. awake under a blanket of stars in the middle of a quiet forest. The only source of light I have is the colossal moon above me Illuminating the scene that resides below.

.

.

.

.

**"Ｂｅ ｓａｆｅ．．．"**

 

 

#  ✨


	3. Journey Through The World - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to the AU I thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It has been a L O N G time since I updated any stories on Ao3. I can't really say I updated Silver lining either because I haven't progressed the story yet. This AU is experimental, this isn't actually canon for my Eden (My OC). This AU was made long after I created her. Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy it. Also, I might switch to third person in a chapter to see how that works. Maybe not this one though.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY AU'S YOU WANT TO BE WRITTEN, WRITE IT DOWN IN THE COMMENTS AND I WILL SELECT ONE!

_With what little light I had, I began to think if wandering around a place I was randomly dropped off was beginning to become a bit of a third-rate idea. I digress, nonetheless. I don't think I had much of a choice, so at the moment, I can only count on myself._

"This forest is gargantuan! I wish the voice before would've dropped me off somewhere closer to-"

 

_Wait..._

 

_Where am I?_

 

_Now that I think of it, I don't remember being anywhere else before I came here. Am I anywhere near civilization, or is there any at all? What if this entire world is covered top to bottom with Dirt, grass, and trees? What if...I'm alone again? If it wasn't enough that I was stranded, but now I am deprived of any chance of finding another human being. Is the challenge just to survive long enough before I go Insane. If that was the case then this will end sooner than expected-_

_"Woah!"_

_"..Owch..."_

_I seriously tripped. Great. Soon after I lifted myself I was met with a great amount of light. Wait, was that...?_

_" A Town!" I gasped._

_Perfect! Now I can find out where I am!_

 

__

 

 When I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. This was one of the most alluring towns, I've ever seen. To my surprise, there was a decent amount of people still roaming the streets while the skies were still black as night. There was a shop here and there, nobody looked displeased with the environment, blacksmiths, restaurants and gathering places filled the area as well. Quite honestly, the village was doing pretty well.

 

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I am?"

He turned around, slightly startled by my sudden existence.

"Oh dear, you frightened me!" He shrieked.

"Haha, I apologize. Anywho, what is this place?" 

 

" _"This place"_? Oh my, you must be new then. This is Goldcrest Valley!"

I looked around. Whoever named this place must've been perceptive. I can see why they call it Goldcrest. The light coming from here is incredibly bright, almost bright enough to be mistaken for the sun during sunrise. "Incredible!"

"Yes, this city is almost universally known for its peaceful demeanor and how bright it shines. We are a well-populated town, not too small and not too big either. You can find a lot of general needs here. It will be great if you're just visited or have begun staying here. Especially for newcomers like yourself." He explained.

 

"Not a lot of people come here, do they? That's must be where the valley part comes in." I added, gazing around the city. "This town rests below, hidden between massive woodland and hills."

"My what a sharp-witted girl you are.  We are a bit covered by these trees and hills, but luckily we are still known to others besides the city's residents."

I guess that explains the backstory behind this beautiful place. "Is there anywhere I could go to stay the night and get some rest?"

"Why yes! If you start to walk off and take a right, you can see more of town. IThis part is like an outlet. You'll be able to find a couple of shops. I recommend going to The Whispering Flute Tavern, it's the best Inn you could stop at inside city! Here is some gold to rent a room." He finished.

"Thank you for the tips!" After our conversation ended, I ran off into the town without a moments thought.

I stepped inside, once again intrigued by the design this town had to offer. Inn

"Welcome to the *burp* Talking Flute Inn..."

 

"Do you mean, the "Whispering" Flute Inn?" Grimacing a little by is dirty looks. I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't look like he's showered in days...maybe weeks.

 

"*Burp*, whatever... five gold pieces for a day, ten for two days." He remarked listlessly after his attempt to care about what this Inn was called.

 

 That man I met earlier gave me 50 gold pieces. How generous of him. Just as I was about to hand the dirty looking guy five gold pieces, he was frozen in place. He fixed is pose and tried to seem cleaner than he originally had done. What was that all about?  
  


"H-hello. Welcome to the Whispering Flute Inn. How may serve you, fine individuals?!" He stutters. Wait, was I missing something?

Turning around to meet what had changed him so drastically I was met with a set of people. Three of them actually, but now that I've gotten a closer look, I can see why the bartender changed to a more formal stature. There were two men and one woman completing this trio. The female was a short haired brunet , who wore a glowing eye patch that covered her left eye.

Her ensemble consisted of grey and black corsets, boots, jackets, and fur rimming the tops of the jackets and shoes. One of the males had incredibly short brown hair, while the other's hair was white a had blue streaks in the front. He seemed different from the others. Their outfits all seemed to be in sync instead of his. He almost looked like their leader because of his distinction. He had an entire gauntlet that covered his left arm and a scar hidden underneath is eye patch.

 

"We need nothing from you other than a place to rest," The mysterious male spoke. "That is all."

 

"Why certainly s-sir!" These people must've done  _something_ to make someone change like that. Maybe this was the challenge the voice was talking about. Could these group of individuals be important?

 

I guess my staring seemed to have attracted one of them because one suddenly got very close to me in an intimidating manner.

 

" I couldn't help but notice your eyes on us. Do you have any business with us, Ma'am?" Inquired the Female brunet.

 

"Oh, n-no!" I shivered as she demanded of me. I guess I could see why he got so scared. "I apologize. I didn't m-mean to stare. I've just never seen people like you before. That is all..."  
  


" "Never seen people like you"? You must be new or incredibly ignorant. Both of which are somewhat acceptable excuses. We are-"

 

"Natalie." The monochromatic haired man interrupted."Our mission is delayed for us to rest, not spew out information civilians need not know. Come on."

 

"Yes, sir Grøh." 

 

The two other individuals followed him soon after. Odd. I got a strange feeling from him. Almost as if we might see each other again.

 

 

 

 

 

#  ✨

 


End file.
